Truth or Dare
by TimeAfterTime17
Summary: The wolf pack gets up to a game of truth or dare, which ends up with two best friends, Collin and Brady, contemplating something more.


Author's note: I wrote this to be a one-shot for Collin and Brady, but as I got further into it I begin to seriously think about continuing it as a full out love story for the two. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated, please let me know what ya think! c:

Truth or Dare

All of us members of the pack were sitting around Sam's living room bored to death. That's was until someone came up with a not so genius idea, and this is how it started." Hey maybe we should play a game" Seth suggested. "Yeah and what game would that be?" Paul questioned. "It was my idea someone else has to come up with the game." Seth replied, making a face at Paul. "How about truth or dare?" Jared chirped up with a smirk on his face." There were various replies of "yeah" and "okay" all around the room. The only person that disagreed with this idea, Leah, got up and left the house with a scowl on her face.

''Well okay then, so who's gonna start?" Paul jumped up saying "I will" and by the way he looked at me I didn't like where this was going. "I think it's time that the pups had their right of passage into the pack", he continued with a mischievous grin. "Oh", Jared joined in "I think you're right ,so which one goes first?" "Youngest, definitely the youngest ", Paul said not taking his eyes off me "Brady, truth or dare?" Oh no, no good could possibly come from this. I mean… on one hand I didn't want to be a pussy and pick truth, but I was terrified of what the dare might be. I went with my instincts. "Truth." "Great to know you're a wimp, Brady. I'd also like to know if you've ever looked at any of us naked before phasing, and if so who?" Ugh. I sincerely hated Paul at that moment because he already knew the answer.

It had happened about three days ago. *Flashback* I went to patrol with Jake and Paul. Just when we were finished and we all shifted back I was a little curious to know if I was 'average size' or not. I didn't mean any harm by it, I was just taking a peek and I didn't think Jake would care all that much. Well, to be completely honest, I didn't expect him to ever find out, that was until Paul, of all freakin' people, noticed my looking."Whatcha lookin' at there Brady?" ,Paul yelled from where he was standing just before he doubled over in laughter. At this point, Jake had looked up from dressing to see what all the commotion was about, "What's he laughing about?" he asked smiling at me, making me feel horribly guilty. Paul was in no state to talk at the moment, much to my relief. So I quickly covered up saying "Oh nothing. I just tripped, that's all." When Paul recovered I had to beg and grovel on my knees for him not to say anything to Jacob and he promised me he wouldn't, but he said it was gonna cost me. *End flashback* I feel so stupid for even trusting him in the first place, but he was keeping his promise. He wasn't gonna tell Jacob. He was going to make me tell him. Oh just great, this is it. I'm done for.

"Don't even try and lie pup, you'll only make it worse for yourself" Paul said which only made the matter worse because now everyone knew I had something to lie about. I decided it would be easier to just get it over with " I , well, uh- It was just one time" I felt the stupid blush on my cheeks making me even more embarrassed. "No way! I didn't know your door swung like that.", Quil said making everyone laugh. Everyone except me "I'm Not Gay" I shouted at him ,which only made him laugh harder. "Yeah, sure. So just who exactly were you checking out?" it was Embry who talked this time. Well I guess it was too much to hope for that they would forget about that part huh? I sucked in as much air as possible and mustered up just enough courage to squeak out… "Jacob."

Dead silence.

I swear for two whole seconds the silence was deafening. That was until the laughter became all that could be heard. Sweet merciful death would have been wonderful at that exact moment, in fact, I was hoping for it. "Awe, Jake you've got a boyfriend!" Quil teased. "Shut it, Quil." Growled a red faced Jacob. He looked extremely embarrassed and wouldn't meet my eyes for anything. "Jake, I'm sorry! It wasn't what it sounds like, honest! Please, just let me explain." I pleaded. Paul chuckled, "No can do, Pup. That wasn't part of your dare. Moving on. Hmmm… who's next… Collin?"

I whimpered as he moved on to Collin, not giving me time to explain. I didn't want Jake to be mad at me or for things to be all awkward between us. I felt Seth give me a pat on the back, trying to comfort me. I sighed in thanks and turned my attention back to the game in front of us. "I'll take it from here" said Jared which caused Collin to visibly pale which in turn caused Jared to smirk. I wonder what he had on him… I guess we were about to find out. "Collin, don't be a pussy. Truth or Dare?" Gee, subtle that one. Collin, not wanting to take the easy way out like me, chose dare.

"Alright, Collin, since you're feeling daring do what you did to Brady in that dream you had, you known, the one I saw when we were patrolling together" said Jared with a wicked grin on his face. "Ooh, wet dream about the bestie?" Quil jested and all the guys chortled with laughter. Collin's face was a dark shade of red as he walked over to me. There were a number of things he could have been about to do. He had always been my best friend, and yet he has never once mentioned anything to me about a dream. He sat down beside me on the floor and soon his intentions became clear. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and moved his face close to mine until I could feel his breath hovering just above my lips. He hesitated for a moment before pushing his lips roughly against mine. I couldn't help it, I groaned. I kissed him back with just as much vigor as he had kissed me with. He gently pushed me back so I was lying flat on the floor. The loss of contact on my lips causing me to whimper, but I was quickly appeased when he climbed on top of me and straddled my now semi hard-on. Leaning forward to once again connect his lips with mine, my hands became lost in his hair as he began to grind together our lower extremities.

A loud moan escaped me. I couldn't take it, Col was just making me feel too damn good. When his tongue entered my mouth I was so past the point of fighting for dominance, he could have me and do with me as he pleased. I could feel that he was hard too. After all, this was his dream, well… sort of. I'm not sure exactly what brought this on, but here we were shamelessly humping each other in front of our pack mates, and I didn't for a second want it to stop. When I felt Col nibble on my ear, I was done for. My thrusts grew more and more erratic, my only thought being that it would be better if neither of us were wearing any clothing, I came hard, screaming his name. It was by far the most blissful orgasm I've ever had. It was even better when he continued to kiss a trail of sweet little butterfly kisses all the way up my jaw bone.

I looked up at Col and reality came flooding back as we both quickly jumped away from each other. "So what were you saying earlier Brady?" Quil teased, "You know, about you NOT being gay?" he said chuckling. I glared at him but thought better than to say anything else . I was still reeling from everything that had just happened with my best friend and Brady Jr..

After getting themselves cleaned up, Collin looked over to Brady. They had yet to share a word. "Bray…" he started to say ,but trailed off unsure of himself.

"Uh-uh nope. No time for talking now you two love birds." Jared said obnoxiously, clasping his hands and batting his eye lashes like a girl. "Time for our next victim…right, Seth?" he said making his way toward the wide eyed, scared looking boy.

I turned my attention back to Collin and he looked at me with weary pleading eyes. "We'll talk later." I told him. I mean what could I do? He was my best friend and it's not like I was going to let this come between us. He nodded his head, a small smile playing on his lips. I would do what it takes to keep him around. Now what exactly that might be… well like I said, we'll talk later.


End file.
